Jennifer
How Jennifer entered the Tourney As Mr. Nebbercracker's house turned into a monster, DJ Walters blew it up. Later, on Halloween, the kids were trick-or-treating. The next day, Jenny Bennett received a letter from Nintendo. It was an invitation to the Smash Bros. Tourney! Jenny left, and decided to have her friends call her "Jennifer" from that time period onwards. When Jennifer met the manager, she signed up, but was warned that a living training dummy made of metal was her last opponent. Jennifer got herself prepared, then the manager gave her a sword to help her. Classic Mode Ending Movie Tetsujin was sliced in half by Jennifer Bennett's sword. Tetsujin told her, "I still have my revenge..." and becomes lifeless. Later, Jennifer was relaxing on the beach near Westbrook Prep. She was wondering what she could find on the beach, so she started walking and picking up shells for her classmates. Just then, a ghost image of Tetsujin appeared. Jennifer asked, "You again?! Do I need to get my sword and cut you in half again?!" and Tetsujin laughed. The metal training dummy then told her, "You don't need a sword! I told you I still have my revenge! And you will get it!" Jennifer asks herself, "What is he talking about?" Tetsujin tells Jennifer, "Nonsense! Today, you'll suffer the same fate as I did!" Just then, missiles were being shot at Jennifer. She screamed and ran away. Jennifer was running so fast, she didn't even notice where she was looking! Tetsujin ordered, "Kill her, missiles!" Jennifer kept running and noticed that her feet were not moving after running a few miles. Jennifer says "What is this?" Tetsujin says "I've got you cornered, Jen!" Jennifer says to herself, "I'm stuck in some sandy stuff. It's dry, and I can't move my feet." Jennifer noticed that she was slowly moving downwards. Jennifer was still concerned. She asked herself, "Why am I going down?" She tried to free herself, but the sand swallows her legs. Jennifer says "I know what's going on now! I'm in quicksand!" She wiggled her whole body crying "HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" There was no answer. Jennifer continued to struggle and she said, "I'm sinking into this quicksand! SOMEONE RESCUE ME!" Still no answer. Jennifer noticed that her whole lower body was sucked into the sand below her. She then started to panic and struggle faster. She cried "SOMEBODY! I'M IN QUICKSAND! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! HEEEEELLLLP!" There was still no answer. Jennifer declared, "I guess I have no choice but to die in this sinky sand..." She then puts her arms in and gets pulled to her shoulders. She thought to herself, "If I can just keep from moving, maybe I won't sink any further. But it feels like I'm stuck in some giant's throat and he's sucking me down!" After the thought, she decided to relax. She felt happy, then she said "This isn't so bad. I could go a little deeper." She sinks to her neck. Jennifer then says to the camera, "This was at first scary, but it turned into a fun time. I wish I could do it again in the afterlife. I guess I'm being sucked under now." Jennifer slowly sank into the sand and bubbles came out of where Jennifer submerged. Meanwhile, Jinpachi Mishima heard that Jennifer Bennett died. He then decided to hold a funeral at the Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima were there as well. Jinpachi put flowers near Jennifer's gravestone and said, "Ashes to ashes." Kazuya joined in with "Dust to dust." Jin then said to the camera, "This family is a curse." and winks at the camera. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her hands behind her back. After the announcer calls his name Jennifer takes out her sword from behind herself saying "Without candy," then slashes her sword before the zoomed-in camera with "I'm afraid your house is a bullseye with shingles.". Special Attacks Sword Swipe (Neutral) Jennifer swings her sword at her opponent. This move can be charged for more power. Sword Boomerang (Side) Jennifer boomerangs her sword. Sword Flight (Up) Jennifer jumps onto her sword and flies on it like a flying carpet for 10 seconds. Sword Sting (Down) Jennifer charges forward for a stab, lifts the opponent up with her sword, and punches them. Blades of Vanquishment (Hyper Smash) Based on Siegfried's Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Jennifer raises her sword above her head saying "I won't let you!" and stabs it into the ground. This causes a trail of crystal spikes to appear in the direction inputted on the Analog Stick. Bullseye with Shingles (Final Smash) Based on Siegfried's Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Jennifer shouts "I'M ANGRY NOW!" then she uses her sword to knock one opponent in the air and brings them down as she says the move's name. She then powers up his sword by raising it into the sky, yelling "I'LL KILL YOU!". As the foe stands up, she slashes her sword through them vertically, sending crystals everywhere as the opponent drops dead, consumed by blue flames as a life is taken from the stock. Victory Animations #Jennifer sheathes her sword then says "Studies show that households that run outta candy, are 55% more likely to be TP'd.". #*Jennifer sheathes her sword then says "Sorry, DJ.". (DJ victories only) #*Jennifer sheathes her sword then says "Jinpachi, forgive me if I hurt you...". (Jinpachi victories only) #Jennifer slashes her sword forward and backward as she says "Just trying to get a head start on life and secure a successful future.". #*Jennifer slashes her sword forward and backward as she says "Failure comes upon you.". (Tetsujin victories only) #*Jennifer raises her sword in the air, then slashes it downward saying "That's the last battle for you!". (Sailor Scout/Super Reader victories only) #Jennifer raises her sword in the air, then slashes it downward saying "Maybe the parents you work for left you $40 in emergency money.". #*Jennifer raises her sword in the air, then slashes it downward saying "Those dragons were no match for my sword!". (Dragon Tales character victories only) #*Jennifer raises her sword in the air, then slashes it downward saying "There's no hatred where I am!". (Heihachi victories only) On-Screen Appearance Jennifer jumps down and draws her sword out saying "Thank you for the advice. I'll be sure to make a note of it.". Special Quotes *You just witnessed a simulation of what you'll face this evening. (When fighting Heihachi or Tetsujin) *I'm here selling Halloween candy for my school, Westbrook Prep. (When fighting any Dragon Tales universe character, any Sailor Scout, or any member of the Super Readers) *Two-term class President at Westbrook Prep. (When fighting Jin, Lars, Tougou, Uncle Grimmly, Beta Suiter, Bruce, Astaroth, Nobunaga, Nameless Shura, Akuma Shogun, and any member of the 54th Massachusetts) Trivia *Jennifer Bennett's quotes are a mix of her quotes from Monster House and some original quotes. *Prior to Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel, Jennifer Bennett was known as "Jenny Bennett". *Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the Jenny Bennett's second video game appearance. Her first video game appearance was the film based on her premiere film. **It is also the very first time she ever slept, as seen in her opening cutscene for Classic Mode. **It is also the very first time she ever experienced quicksand, as seen in her ending cutscene for Classic Mode, though she wasn't sure what she was in until she was up to her waist, then she started to cry for help. She died in the quicksand, and Jinpachi Mishima, who seems to be friends with Jennifer, held a funeral for Jennifer, but Jennifer has yet to receive a special intro quote against him, and Jinpachi has yet to receive a special original quote to say against Jennifer in his intro. *Jennifer Bennett shares her French voice actress with Hannah Montana. *Jennifer mentions her school, Westbrook Prep, if she fights the correct characters. The school itself also appears as an unlockable stage if the players complete Classic Mode with Jennifer. *The rival of Jennifer Bennett is a metal training dummy going by the name of Tetsujin. Because of this, if the announcer ever says "Warning! A Fierce Opponent has appeared before you!" in any Tourney series game's Classic Mode, Jennifer may have to fight Tetsujin twice. In Tourney 2, this may not be true, because the second rival of Jennifer Bennet is a member of Lu Bu's army going by the name of Chen Gong. Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Monster House characters Category:Characters with a name change